


Фиалки на минном поле

by WTF Fairy Tail 2021 (WTFB_FairyTail)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Out of Character, Romance, WTF Battle 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFB_FairyTail/pseuds/WTF%20Fairy%20Tail%202021
Summary: Лаксус, несмотря на свою мрачность и молчаливость, умел чувствовать так же ярко, как сияла его Сила. И любил он так же, - ярко, сильно и... до безумия.И именно любовь толкает на всякие глупости… Например, принести Кане фиалки в день влюблённых.
Relationships: Cana Alberona/Laxus Dreyar





	Фиалки на минном поле

В Магнолии зима. Такая же, как и всегда — пушистая от белого-белого снега, холодная и какая-то по-особенному уютная… В преддверии Дня всех влюблённых жители Магнолии буквально сходят с ума. Всюду висят разных форм и размеров сердечки, в воздухе парят бумажные фонарики и яркие сферы, всюду продают сладости, напитки и всякую ерунду для двоих… Коктейль с двумя причудливо завернутыми трубочками, одиноко стоящий на столике, наталкивает одного очень непредприимчивого и, в общем-то, немного стеснительного молодого человека на мысль…

В Магнолии зимы мягкие. Белый пушистый снег падает крупными хлопьями с затянутого белыми барашками облаков неба, и кажется, что снежинки кружат в вальсе сами с собой, образуя невообразимую причудливую композицию.

 _«Па-де-де, цыганочка с выходом, блин»_ , — она кривится. Хотя он знает, что она любит романтику и знаки внимания, но чаще всего его порывы… Остаются незамеченными. Она любит кого-то ещё? Не важно; он в любом случае не знает об этом. И предпочитает и не узнавать — просто чтобы не разбивать и так отчаявшееся сердце.

Рассвет, как и закат, в Магнолии зимой — восьмое чудо света. Мягкие тона, как её румянец, и звонкий перестук капели от жаркого солнышка или от чьего-то камина… Она не любит комплименты на публику, просто потому, что… Потому что. И никогда ничего не объясняет. Зато порой гладит — по руке, по голове, по спине… Говорит так, что мурашки бегут по коже.

Кана — очень необычная женщина. Она любит, когда никто не видит, сидеть на широком подоконнике, укутавшись в плед, тёплый и пушистый. Такой же пушистый, как выпадающий в Магнолии снег… Она любит горячий, практически обжигающий какао с зефирками, в котором больше сахара и сливок, чем самого какао-порошка. Она обожает шоколадные конфетки с фундуком и интересные книжки. И иногда гадает друзьям на волшебном таро.

Но... завтра — День влюблённых, а он все ещё не знает, что ей подарить!

— Привет, Лакс.

Биска. Как всегда, шумная и настырная, тактильная. Хлопает по плечам, трясёт, тормошит, заглядывает в глаза, мельтешит… Бесит!

— Биска…

— Не сердись, пупс, — подмигивает та, поглаживая револьвер на поясе. — Думаешь, что ей подарить на День влюблённых?

— Ну да.

Биска всё равно знает. И никому не расскажет, никогда, несмотря на внешние безалаберность и безответственность.

Биска задумывается. Забирает со столика чей-то коктейль — уж ей простительно, наверное, она такая ветреная — и снимает с него крышку с дурацкими закрученными трубочками. Фламинго, между прочим, или типа того… Выбрасывает через спину — попадая прямо в урну — и хлещет горячий пряный глинтвейн, как будто воду.

— Подари ей фиалки, — и хитро смотрит. Биска... верная подруга, но порой её мотивы непонятны Дреяру.

— Нету нигде, — пожимает плечами Лакс, нервно дёргая плечом. Времени всё меньше, а... — Я искал, никто не продаёт.

— Зато я знаю, где растут, — Биска откровенно ухмыляется. Протягивает карту с отмеченной полянкой.

— Минное поле? Биска, ты серьёзно? — хотя Лаксу плевать. В мыслях — он уже почти там!

— Тебе ведь насрать, дружочек, — пожимает плечами старая подруга — и уходит. Сваливает в закат, как всегда, ничего не говоря и ничего не объясняя. Дреяру плевать. Он помнит, как тепло и нежно улыбается Кана, когда у неё в руках фиалки. Румянец этот, глаза, улыбка… И руки, которые… Нужно остыть, притом срочно. Фиалки…

* * *

Кана не находит себе места. Что-то не так, где-то что-то не так, но что?... Скоро начнётся фестиваль в честь Дня влюблённых. Лаксуса нет второй день, в Магнолии никто не знает, где он. Недалеко от горного массива были слышны взрывы… Что там? И главное — куда подевался Лаксус?

Конечно, Кана не признается. И никому, даже себе, правды не скажет. Просто... она привыкла, вот. Да-да, привыкла! И на подоконник садится, только чтобы видеть его в поле зрения, а то вдруг что учудит, вуайерист несчастный? И это она про Дреяра, да. И чтобы никто и ничего!

— Он на минном поле, — голос сзади такой знакомый…

Кана, поперхнувшись черничным элем, удивлённо смотрит на Биску. Та крутит в руке револьвер, курит отобранную у кого-то сигарету и абсолютно спокойна. А минное поле.. Недалеко, конечно, но опасно. И монстры, и артефакты, и...

— За фиалками пошёл.

— Дурак!

Сердце колотится в груди так, что кажется — вот-вот выпрыгнет. Фиалки! Зимой! Для неё…

Слёзы на глазах мешают видеть путь, да какая разница?! Любовник ложится на холодный снег, карта Таро мерцает лунным светом и ведёт её в нужном направлении. Она успеет, успеет… Плевать на фестиваль. Озябшие пальцы сжимаются в кулаки, ноги промокли и давно замёрзли. а она всё бежит. По снегу, по сугробам, проваливаясь на полметра, по колено, по пояс — замёрзла и намокла. Волосы растрепались, неопрятные теперь, неаккуратные. А вдруг с ним что-то… Вот и поле. Туда-сюда, перескочить, пропустить над собой, увернуться… Старое минное поле, но от этого ещё более опасное. Чей-то вскрик вдалеке — но ей же туда и надо! Бежать-бежать-бежать, чтобы успеть, чтобы в случае чего спасти…

Она врезается в его широкую грудь, укутанную в меховой плащ, и всхлипывает. Он стоит, не понимая, что делать, уставший и потрёпанный, с синяками под глазами и букетиком фиалок в руке. Растерянный. Кое-где подпаленный. Но целый! И…

— Живой, — выдыхают посиневшие от холода губы, и она уже не сдерживает слёз.

Лаксус в растерянности. Столько лет.. Столько усилий, попыток, и всё для того, чтобы, пойдя за букетиком фиалок, узнать, что жив. Ну… да. Фиалки в феврале, на минном поле. А она стоит… такая хрупкая, вжалась в него, вцепилась в плащ, словно утопающий в соломинку. Плачет, на фиалки вот даже не смотрит. Замёрзла. Пальцы синеют, а губы уже давно белые. На бедре — синяк и разодранная одежда. Глупая…

— Глупая, — шепчет он, поднимая её на руки. Укутывает в плащ, прячет под него, как котёнка, прижимая к груди, в которой равномерно и громко бьётся сердце. Под плащом тепло, и он обвивает его шею руками. — Я же для тебя старался, — Лакс улыбается. Он почти счастлив, вот только одно бы ещё слово… Один поцелуй…

— Угу, — всхлипывает Кана. Снежинки оседают крупными хлопьями на её тяжёлых каштановых волосах, переливаясь, как маленькие алмазы. — Фиалки. В феврале. Дурак! — и утыкается холодным носом в шею.

— Мой дурак…

Лакс счастлив. Это, конечно, не «я люблю тебя» и даже не поцелуй, но… Это как фиалки в феврале на минном поле. И так сойдёт…

Он покрепче прижимает к себе Кану и неспешно идёт по своим же следам обратно. Может быть, они ещё успеют попить этот дурацкий коктейль с двумя трубочками-фламинго.


End file.
